The present invention relates to improved laminated foam-creped paper products and methods of producing such laminates.
Laminated paper products which contain at least one layer of paper (either creped or non-creped) bonded to a foamed layer have been known for some time. Such products exhibit increased strength and bulk as compared to non-laminated products. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,797, issued to Wideman, discloses a resilient cellulosic wadding product useful as a disposable towel, washcloth, or covering which comprises an outer layer of cellulosic wadding (e.g. creped wadding) and a second outer layer of flexible, open-celled polymeric foam which is adhesively joined to said wadding. U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,800, issued to Bartell et al, discloses a cushioning and wrapping laminate which consists of a sheet of polystyrene foam fused to a facing sheet of light cloth or creped paper. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,030, issued to Adams et al, discloses a textile substitute comprising a substrate of a thin, flexible, permeable cellular polymeric material which is adhesively laminated to a paper sheet such as creped paper. U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,532, issued to Maskey et al, discloses an absorbent paper laminate wherein the paper layers are bonded together with regenerated cellulose in the form of a viscose foam. The laminate may be subjected to various finishing steps (e.g. creping) to impart specific characteristics to the product.
One disadvantage of certain of the laminated paper products of the above-discussed patents, however, is the use in their production of thermal fusion or an adhesive to bond a preformed foamed layer to the paper layer. Such methods of lamination are costly, time consuming, and can greatly affect the physical characteristics (e.g., absorbency and flexibility) of the laminated product.
In addition, the use of a creping procedure as a finishing step to impart specific surface characteristics to a laminated foam-paper product results in the destruction of portions of the foam structure, decreasing the absorbency and flexibility of the laminate, as well as affecting the tactile properties thereof.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a more efficient and effective process for the production of a laminated paper product which will provide a product having high absorbency and flexibility as well as enhanced cloth-like tactile properties and wet strength in comparison to conventional laminated products of either creped or non-creped paper.